


Fenders: Saint Rosentine's Day

by scarletcougar



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletcougar/pseuds/scarletcougar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day in the world of Dragon Age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenders: Saint Rosentine's Day

The morning dawned early and Hawke had insisted that Fenris come with him today. They were to collect supplies together for their next excursion to the Wounded Coast and Hawke wanted to make sure Fenris knew how to purchase supplies for himself and from who.

They met Anders in LowTown. The mage had this armful of flowers he had collected and nurtured from last week’s herb hunt. Hawke chuckled knowingly. Anders flashed a crooked grin at them then bowed and offered a flower to the nearest woman, or man, who looked like they would accept it. Fenris did not understand. Firstly, he didn’t understand how Anders just… knew. How can the mage divine which person to give a flower to, especially men? Most men would be very offended. Secondly, why the Void was Anders giving out flowers at all?

Seeing the confusion on the elf’s face, Hawke tried to explain in Hawke’s way. “It’s Rosentine’s Day.” As if that explained everything.

In the Alienage, Merrill giggled and grinned adorably from the flower she received. Anders was hugged by almost everyone he gifted, especially the small children who ran gleefully back to parents to show off the pretty flower they received.

Back at the Hanged man, Isabela cooed and even blushed having not expected anything from Anders on this day. Although she was even more overjoyed by her gift from Hawke, a new pair of daggers with exotic rainbow teak grips. Anders even gave a flower to Varric, he tucked it neatly between the strings of his crossbow.

Hawke stayed with Isabela, leaving Fenris to finish the supply run. As much as it pained Fenris to resign himself to asking the mage for an explanation, he did. Hawke was useless before, or amused, or both. “Mage, I do not understand. Why were you giving out those flowers? Hawke said it was Rosentine’s Day. What does that mean?”

“You never heard of Rosentine’s Day? It’s the day you show your love and appreciation to all the people you care about, especially lovers. Rosentine was once a Chantry priest. During the Exalted March against Tevinter, soldiers were forbidden from marrying. Cleric Rosentine would smuggle love letters back and forth or flowers as gifts between soldiers and their beloveds. She would even marry them in secret. She was removed from the Chantry and imprisoned for it. On her death in the prison, she wrote a love letter and folded it up to look like a flower. It was to a soldier she had loved but never could find a way to free herself from her vows to marry him. So on the anniversary of her death, people exchange love letters or flowers.”

Fenris just stood still and listened, amazed… then further confused. “But then, you should have only given flowers to Hawke and his companions… maybe Lirene. Why bother collecting so many and giving them all away?”

“Did you see how everyone reacted?” asked Anders patiently.

“They… they all smiled like… like you gave them something they desperately needed but didn’t know they did.” Fenris replied after thinking a few moments.

Anders nodded. “Exactly. Most of these people feel lost, lonely, unloved. I gave them a spark of hope and a flicker of joy. I let them know that someone still cares. Oh… we part ways here. And Fenris…” He handed his last and most exotic of flowers to Fenris then turned and walked down the stairs to DarkTown.

Stunned, Fenris just held the flower. His mind buzzing with all the information and implications. Hope. Joy. Someone cares. Someone knows how lonely he feels. He grew shy and retreated t his home, setting the flower in a vase he found in one of the rooms. He placed it on the fireplace mantle and stared at it. Then it dawned on him. Everyone’s smiles crinkled their eyes and bubbled with almost giggles or gasps of appreciation, or shy pleasure (as he had but would never admit it). Everyone but Anders. Everyone gave everyone something today. Fenris gave nothing, but he didn’t even know about the tradition. No one gave anything to Anders.  He pictured Anders again walking down the stairs into the filth of DarkTown, shoulders sagging as he vanished into what must be a lonely life ostracized as he was for being a possessed apostate.

Fenris had grown to accept the possession, even to respect how much Anders gave of himself for the people. Fenris may not always agree with the mage underground, but he understood that if it were slaves and not mages, Anders would be doing the very same to save them. How did Anders know Fenris felt lost and lonely and needed someone to remind him he was cared about? Because maybe, Anders felt the same?

Suddenly Fenris wanted to do something. Anything. Something to give Anders joy. Something to give Anders hope. Something to remind the mage that people cared about him too. Maybe it would give him an anchor, strength to stay in control of the possessing spirit. But…. what? What could Fenris do? He thought hard. He struggled. Wine! No… Anders did not drink. He had no idea where to find flowers. He sat at the little desk and stared at a paper. Writing a love note was ridiculous. He didn’t love Anders. Then he had an idea. He went outside and hunted. It took him most of the day hunting around Lowtown for what he sought, then an embarrassing couple hours talking to Merrill and Varric at the Hanged Man about his plan and what to do. They helped him with his “letter”. He refused any of the cutesy words Merrill wanted him to write and growled about the romantic mush Varric joked about.

In the evening, he headed to DarkTown. There he asked Anders to please come to the ruined mansion. He needed him there but refused to say why. Anders grabbed up his medical kit because he knew Fenris was too private and stubborn an elf to be treated at the clinic but would totally come to get him and drag him to the mansion.

Inside the mansion before entering the room at the top of the stairs, Fenris handed Anders the note.

_Do not ask for flattery, You will not get it. But hope and joy, perhaps I can manage. No one should feel lonely. Inside this room is a gift for you that we will share for DarkTown is not a safe place. It will be a good reason for you to come here more often and we may share company from time to time and know that we are cared about and loved._

Anders read it several times not sure what Fenris meant. Correction. He understood, but could not believe it was from Fenris. He looked at Fenris uncertainly. Fenris gestured to the door. Anders opened it and went inside. Fenris followed, securing the door behind him. A kitten tumbled off the bed towards them with a little mew. Anders dropped down to the floor suddenly and coaxed it over to him. He gathered the little ball of fur and snuzzled it. “Oh.. Fenris…” He looked up, tears shining in his eyes. “Thank you. How… how…”

“You spoke of them often. I know you missed having one. You will have to teach me how to care for it.”

There was that light he had seen in others. That hope and joy shining back at him. This was why Anders gave the flowers. It warmed him to see this in others and know he had inspired it. Fenris knew now too, he had done something wonderful.

 


End file.
